Traffic
by FinneganHart
Summary: This is a short fluffy fic inspired by sitting in real life DC traffic. I originally included some lyrics...but had to edit them out for the purpose of this site. If you don't know the song I talk about I'm very sorry. Enjoy and feedback is good!


"It's been thirty minutes Booth! And we're not even to the next exit!" Temperance was already restless from the five hour drive back from their case and was not mentally prepared for the usual, yet ridiculous DC traffic. "Can't you use your siren to get us out of here?"

Booth gave her a sympathetic shrug. "You know I can't do that. And besides, we're pretty wedged in here."

She went back to staring out her window at the same car she had been looking at for the last half hour. The driver seemed to be entertaining himself by singing along with the radio. "Doesn't he know we can still see him?"

Booth gave her a quizzical look. "Who?"

"That guy over there. He seems to be singing and dancing in his car. I find it very interesting how people act in their vehicles... as though they are somehow cut off or invisible to everyone around them. "

"Well sure that is interesting I guess...but come on Bones, don't you ever sing in the car? Do a little drumming on the steering wheel?" He flashed a grin, while demonstrating a beat on the wheel.

"Why would I do that?"

"To brake the monotony of traffic!?" He said it more as a question, not understanding how she could possibly NOT sing in the car.

"Usually I avoid traffic by taking the metro and walking to work. The only time I'm in the car for very long is when I'm with you. So it wouldn't make sense that I would ever have the opportunity to sing in the car. Why, do you?"

He stared at her for a second, smiling. No matter how long he knew her, he was always still amused by the way she saw the world. She smiled back, but raised an eyebrow in confusion. After a second, he broke their silly mutual grinning moment.

"Sure, I sing in the car. And you know, you shouldn't let me get in the way of your singing. You can sing in the car, I won't mind. "

She shook her head at him. She hated how despite herself, he could always make her grin like an idiot. "Booth, I'm not going to sing in the car."

"Oh come on, I know you want to...I seem to remember you jamming out to a certain song...oh what was it...'Hot Blooded' I think!" She hadn't thought about that night in a long time, mostly because of the bad way it ended. She laughed at the memory of booth doing air guitar in her living room.

She looked over, to find him staring at her again. He seemed to do that a lot lately. She found herself enjoying these intimate moments more and more, but they also confused her. He was with Cam, right?

"Me! I seem to remember you were the one doing the 'jamming' as you call it. I only did it because you were." She was a horrible liar.

"Oh, I see how it is then." He reached over to turn on the radio. He switched it from NPR, finally settling on a station. "Oh perfect, it just started!" Their was a familiar crescendo of a piano tune. He turned the volume up and started to sing along.

"Just a small town girl...

"Booth?!" She dryly questioned his choice: "Don't stop believin? Really?"

He just sang louder, leaning in her direction to sing directly to her.

Just a city boy...

Now he did a bigger air guitar than that night in her apartment. Darn it, she just couldn't help herself. She joined in, singing right back at him.

A singer in a...

Now they both went crazy with the air instruments. He took guitar, while she settled on drums.

Don't stop...

"Booth, you know we look like idots!" He gave her a shrug of disregard. They both continued singing until the DJ interrupted them. "Alright, that was Journey with 'Don't Stop Believin.' This is Chris Karney, it's 6:30 and we got a whole new line up for you after the traffic report."

"Ugh! I don't want to hear it!" Booth snapped the radio off, leaving them in silence again. He inched the car up as the traffic moved forward by six feet. As he looked over at Brennan, he found her smiling to herself.

"Whatcha smiling at Bones?"

"Huh?! Oh...oh...nothing!" She tried to think of a good lie.

"Could it be my magnificent performance skills thrill you?" He added his charm smile to his question.

Instead of taking his bait, she became serious suddenly and decided to answer him with the truth. "I was just thinking that I can have fun when I'm with you, even during the worst circumstances. That's all." That wasn't all, but she was definitely not telling him the rest.

From the look she was giving him, he thought maybe she wasn't telling him everything. He found her honesty alarming, but he appreciated that she was giving him a rare glimpse of her softer side. He knew he could only push her so far, but in the end it was up to her to let him in. And he was glad she seemed to be doing that more and more.

"Thanks Bones. I like being with you too." He may have reworded her thought a little, but it was still the truth.

Her stomach flipped a little at his words. And her eyes lit up as she smiled back at him. This time it was Booth, who found himself smiling back like an idiot. She looked down for a second before looking him dead in the eye.

"Booth?"

His throat suddenly became dry and he swallowed before answering. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you can't use your siren?"

He now realized she was playing him. "What happened to having fun with me in the worst of circumstances?!"

"I know, but I'm just so hungry!"

He laughed. "Okay, how about when we finally reach that exit up there we get off and find some food."

"Excellent idea Agent Booth!"

He smiled at her again, as he turned on the radio. "I live to serve, Dr. Brennan!"


End file.
